


Competition

by luvsanime02



Series: GW Prompts [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a collection of prompt fics for GW. Modern!au. Duo and Treize watch their dates battle at DDR. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. That honor belongs to someone else. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit. This one is a little different, since I covered two prompts in the same story.

 **AN 2:** The numbering system is unusual, because you just wrote down 10 random characters from the show and then you scrolled down to the next page for the prompts to write for them.

########

 **Competition** by luvsanime02

########

1st Prompt: 9 and 1 battle each other on DDR (Sally Po and Heero Yuy).

Sally is very competitive. It takes her an hour to admit defeat.

2nd Prompt: 8 and 2 meet on a date with 1 and 9 (Treize Khushrenada and Duo Maxwell meet while on dates with Heero Yuy and Sally Po).

“Any idea why they insisted on DDR?” Duo asks.

“None at all,” Treize shrugs.

########

The first time Sally Po meets Heero Yuy, he annihilates her in DDR.

She almost doesn’t even care. Sally’s trying to only watch her screen, but every couple of minutes she’s distracted by the moves of the boy next to her. He’s insanely focused, and he never misses a beat. Ever.

Still, Sally is very competitive. It takes her an hour to admit defeat.

When she finally quits, the boy jumps down too, landing silently beside her. He’s barely even breathing fast. Is he for real?

Then he turns to her and smiles, just a little. Oh, so he’s competitive too. Obviously, he’s pleased about winning. “Heero Yuy.”

It’s enough of a greeting for her, and although her eyes narrow in silent challenge, she returns the smile. “Sally Po.”

Heero nods. “Same time next Friday?”

“You bet,” she agrees. She’ll beat this strange, amazing boy. Some day.

########

“Any idea why they insisted on DDR?” Duo asks the slightly older teenager standing next to him.

“None at all,” Treize shrugs. He seems completely unconcerned that they’re standing off to the side of their dates, who are themselves setting up a game of DDR, of all things. Duo looks at their equally determined faces and resigns himself to waiting.

It’s not as though Duo really minds the idea of a double-date. He and Sally have just started seeing each other, and he totally gets how much easier it is to relax as part of a group than with just the two of them sitting at a restaurant together tying to make conversation or something.

Still, the last thing he’d expected was for Sally to take him to the arcade to meet up with someone. His only consolation is that her opponent’s date seems to be just as lost as he is.

Duo’s attention is stolen when the music starts playing. He also raises an eyebrow in silent admiration when he sees that they’re playing on the most-advanced level. Maybe this won’t be boring, after all.

Less than ten minutes later, Duo’s jaw is practically scraping the floor. What the hell? He literally can’t believe how fast these two are playing. He doesn’t even know who to focus on more, Sally with her chest heaving and her body twisting around, or the guy whose name he still doesn’t know. He’s not breathing heavily yet, but his eyes are gleaming from the fun of the challenge and his playing is absolutely _sick._

Seriously, Duo doesn’t even want to speak for fear of startling one of them out of their zone.

A quick glance to the side shows that the guy who introduced himself earlier as Treize is just as entranced. Duo follows his gaze and almost snorts with laughter when he sees it zeroed in on Sally’s opponent’s ass. Not that Duo can really blame Treize, since Duo’s eyes just don’t even know where to settle on the spectacle taking place in front of them.

A crowd has gathered, and from what Duo can overhear of low conversations this seems to be a regular event. Bets are getting placed. He wonders if he should join in on that, in solidarity with Sally, but the boy beside her hasn’t missed a step and something tells him to save his money.

Duo doesn’t even notice the time passing, but it’s almost two hours later when Sally bends over and says, “I give!” dramatically.

Some kids in the crowd groan, some cheer, and money switches hands. Duo’s glad that he didn’t bet after all. Both of the players jump down, Sally panting and covered with sweat while the other guy is only slightly perspiring, Duo notices in some disbelief.

“That was awesome,” he assures Sally, and he’s being completely truthful. She smiles ruefully, but doesn’t seem to be taking her loss hard.

“Thanks,” she replies. Then she turns to her opponent. “Next week, Heero?” So that’s his name.

Heero nods, the small smile on his face letting everyone know that he enjoyed winning the game. He bends his head to the side when Treize mutters something into his ear, and then focuses again on Duo and Sally. “We’re leaving to find somewhere to eat. You two want to join us?”

Sally seems a little surprised, like she’s not used to invitations from Heero that don’t include gaming. Then she looks at Duo, silently asking him what he wants to do. Duo laughs, lightly. “Sure, that sounds great,” he assures Heero and Treize.

Treize smiles back at him. “Excellent. Now, let’s get out of here before the masses want autographs or something,” he continues, dryly. Duo snorts in agreement at almost the exact same second as Heero, and Sally laughs.

“We might as well avoid the mobbing, yes,” she agrees cheerfully. Duo doesn’t want to ask her if she’s serious. Some of the teenagers still milling around them look eager.

“So, you two do this every week?” he asks, inferring this from what Sally said earlier.

She nods as they start leaving the store. “Yes. Heero doesn’t like playing against anyone else now.” There’s pride in her voice, which Duo thinks is totally warranted.

Heero shrugs from where he’s walking in front of them. “No one else is a challenge,” he explains, over his shoulder.

Sally gives the back of his head a sardonic look. “I’ve never beaten you,” she says. “Yet.”

Heero turns completely around at that and smirks. “You’ve come the closest.”

Duo shakes his head. What an arrogant guy. Not that Duo can blame him. Still, as his arm drapes over Sally’s shoulders, he makes a mental note to himself as they head out to look into DDR. Someone undefeated? Sally and Heero aren’t the only competitive ones, and that sounds like a challenge to Duo.


End file.
